The Fact and Challenge Show
by JellyfishSoup
Summary: A new TV show is being broadcasted at Urania Studios. A show where Sonic, his friends and his rivals alike are asked to tell their deepest truths and are told to do the craziest dares. Written in story format. Suggestions Taken!
1. Episode 1- Pilot

**A/N- The part in Urania Studios is where the people who host the show are introduced. It's important because there will be faces to the names that reoccur in the actual show. The ones after this are less important though. An explanation as to** ** _why_** **they are echidnas sort of comes in later chapters- so stay tuned!**

* * *

 _4.36pm Friday, Urania Studios- Amber's Office_

An orange echidna was sitting in her office. She wore a white t-shirt, denim jeans, and a silver infinity necklace. She was playing paper basketball, with a coffee in hand, when two great, big buffoons came in.

"Hey A!" The green echidna (who sported a red vest and a tuft of green fur that would stay spiked upwards no-matter-how-hard-he-tried) yelled eagerly.

"Hey A!" The orange echidna (who had quite long dreads and a brown cowboy hat that would stay atop his head wherever he went) yelled, his faint 'Straya accent coming into play.

"Leif!? ORANGO!? What do you two think you're doing just storming in on me like this!?" The female echidna asked the two immature boys.

"Oh- er- um-" Orango, the orange one, fumbled.

"V told us to tell you to get ready for the show's big premier tonight!" Leif, the green one, beamed.

"Argh! When will Vito learn that I can take care of myself? For Chao's sake, I'M the older sister here!"

"Well it's not like Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum here will make sure that you don't get fired," a dark, indigo-purple echidna said in a smooth tone as he casually slipped in through the doorway. He had two dreads that nearly completely covered his left eye and a silver necklace whose pendant was a diamond-encrusted equilateral triangle.

"Hiya Vi-" Orango was saying, but when he saw Leif's death stare of death (and remembered what Vito had called him) he changed his attitude towards him, "HEY!"

"Look, Vito, I can take care of myself. I don't need you here to chaperone me my whole life," the female said. She stared deep into his orange eye while he stared into her green ones.

"Amber, honestly. You'd trust _them_ to do anything important?" Amber looked away from her little brother and drew a long sip of her coffee, "Oh, and, by the way, it's five minutes 'till show time," Vito smirked as Amber spat out her coffee all over Leif and Orango, who were giving her a look like 'really?'

"Oh shut it. You two don't need to be seen on camera for that long anyway," Orango was about to retaliate, but he stopped himself as he couldn't find the words.

On that note, the quartet ran out of Amber's office and made their way, just, in time for the cameras.

* * *

 _4.59pm Friday, Urania Studios- Studio 42_

"Okay, A, we need to get rolling soon," Leif said from behind the camera.

"All the lights are set," Vito said from the boardwalk above the stage.

"I'VE GOT SOUND EFFECTS!" Orango yelled from the side of the stage.

"Sweet, and I've got all of the stars behind the curtains," Amber said as she jotted her thumb behind her, where a set of red curtains were hung up. She was sitting on a director's chair in front of the camera.

"Rolling in 3, 2, 1," Leif pointed a finger at Amber to start.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to 'The Truth and Dare Show'!" Amber proclaimed. A fake applause sounded through the studio.

"I'm your host, Amber, and behind the camera we have my little brother, Leif!" Leif swivelled the camera to face him, where he was smiling and waving. His indigo eyes were full of energy.

"On the side of the stage with the sound effects we have my cousin Orango!" The camera turned to face Orango, who played a donkey sound track by mistake, but he was still laughing his head off.

"And up here, above the stage, with the lighting and props, we have my other little brother, Vito!" The camera pointed upwards to Vito, who was not amused to have his face on TV, but he still held up a small sign with read; _'That sound effect wasn't a mistake, he really is a jackass'_.

"But that's enough of us, how about we meet the competitors!" The red curtains spread open to reveal a fairly large crowd of anthropomorphic animals, who were mostly happy to be there.

"Drumroll please," Orango played a drumroll sound effect, while Amber took in a deep breath, "Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Cream, Cheese, Big, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Silver, Blaze, Jet, Wave, and Storm!" Another round of fake applause sounded.

"Now, to start off, each of you will say a small, little thing about this show!" Amber said. Nearly all of the cast looked uneasy.

"Start us off, Sonic!"

"Well- er- this is a weekly thing that is aired on Fridays, but it might not be aired on some weeks due to technical difficulties."

"And it's broadcasted from 'Straya, so it might appear in some countries as though it was aired on Thursday or Saturday," Tails added.

"And you can submit truths and/or dares whenever you like via PM!" Amy squealed.

"But not in the review section, please," Cream continued politely.

"And keep them APPROPRIATE! If I get a single dare saying I have to make out with Rouge I will puke!" Knuckles sternly said.

"I'm with you on that one, especially if I have to kiss Sonic, that'd be disgusting," Shadow added. At the same time as that comment was made, Knuckles made a horrible gagging noise.

"What's so wrong with kissing me?" Rouge asked.

"This is only K+, okay? Probably best if we stick to it," Vector said.

"If it's K+, then shouldn't I be at home?" Charmy asked.

"Trust me, if we could, we would have left you there," Espio said.

"Where's Froggy?" Big asked, everyone face palmed.

"Chao chao!" Cheese said.

"CHEESE WILL REQUIRE THE USE OF MY TRANSLATING APPLICATION," Omega lifelessly stated.

"And there's no maximum amount of truths or dares," Wave added.

"And you can ask all of us the same truth or give us the same dare if you really like!" Jet exclaimed.

"Where's the feud?" Storm finished, and everyone had face palmed for the second time that day.

"So you heard 'em! Just fire away to your heart's content!" Amber beamed.

"AND FIND THE FEUD!" Orango yelled, still off camera.

"Oh, and there's a cash prize of 1,000,000 rings!" Amber proclaimed as gasps swept through the competitors.

"Is that everything?" Amy asked.

"… I think so…" Leif said. He couldn't move from his spot from behind the camera otherwise the camera might've fallen.

"Argh, do I HAVE to state the obvious?" Vito asked. He had come down from his spot near the spotlights to join the crew.

"What?" Tails asked.

"There will be a ceremony every four weeks where someone will be eliminated," Vito said.

Orango played a cow mooing sound effect before correcting it into a gasping sound effect.

Vito slowly turned his head to face his cousin, before returning to no one in particular, "REALLY!? Do I HAVE to do EVERYTHING that you guys just happen to MISS OUT ON!?" Everyone stared at him for his sudden outburst, speechless.

"… Okay… then… see you next time on 'The Truth and Dare Show'!" Amber finished.

* * *

 **So that was that! All of the rules and guidelines for the truths and dares are already in there, but I'll repeat the basic ones for everyone anyway;**

 **Submit them via PM and NOT THROUGH THE REVIEW SECTION (lenience is only given to those without an account and therefore can't PM).**

 **Keep them appropriate i.e. no make out sessions or things including alcohol/drugs.**

 **You can ask as many as you like, but don't expect to have a whole episode to yourself.**

 **Here's a list of all competitors that are still in the competition;**

 **Sonic**

 **Tails**

 **Amy**

 **Knuckles**

 **Shadow**

 **Rouge**

 **Omega**

 **Cream**

 **Cheese**

 **Big**

 **Vector**

 **Espio**

 **Charmy**

 **Silver**

 **Blaze**

 **Jet**

 **Wave**

 **Storm**

 **Please send in your truths and dares and stay tuned for next week's episode (which will be longer than this because there will be ACTUAL action)!**

 **P.S- Cheese is a SEPARATE competitor, and will be eliminated at a different time than Cream (or not eliminated at all, it's a mystery).**

 **P.P.S- If anyone does ask for a make out session, there will be unforeseen horrors in here.**


	2. Episode 2- The First Truths and Dares

**Disclaimer- There is about one line of Justin Bieber's _Baby_ lyrics in here, for a dare, of course.**

 **A/N- I realised that Silver and Blaze didn't say anything last episode, so I'm trying to give them some more lines this time around. Also, in the _Urania Studios_ section, I do know that it's biologically impossible for there to be twins, but SCREW SCIENCE!**

* * *

 _4.29pm Friday, Urania Studios- Amber's Office_

The foursome of echidnas were spread out around the office. On a chair behind her desk sat Amber. Sitting on said desk was Vito. A dark-blue bean bag on the floor was the temporary home for Leif, and Orango was seated on a filing cabinet near the door.

"Hey guys," Orango said to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah," Amber replied.

"Who's older, Vito or Leif?"

"Huff, me of course," Leif said.

"What!? No! I'm older, you spoilt brat!" Vito retaliated.

"I'M the spoilt brat now!? _Who_ was it that cost the family THOUSANDS just to pay for their extended learning program?"

" _Who_ was it that has cost the family TENS OF THOUSANDS in public damages?"

"Oh… oopsie?" Orango muttered sheepishly.

"THAT WAS YOU!?" Vito yelled.

"Actually, it was both of us, but that doesn't mean you can just blame me for it! Remember that time you blew up Studio 41 with your Quantum Laser Canon Thingy?"

"Okay, first of all, that was an accident. Secondly, it was a Quantum Uranium Annihilation Laser Illumination Canon, QUALIC for short. And thirdly, that won me first place in the National Science Fair! I'm off to 'Murica in September for the International Comp!"

"That's great, Vito, but it's not answering Orango's question," Amber sarcastically stated.

"Argh. Leif, when will you admit it! I'm older than you!"

"By what? FIVE FREAKIN' MINUTES!?"

"Six, actually," Vito stated smugly.

"Uhh… guys?" Orango said, with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"WHAT!?" Leif and Vito yelled in unison.

Orango pointed to the clock above the doorway.

"Dammit! We're gonna be late because of you now Orango!" Leif yelled.

"Me? Why me?" Orango asked.

"Because you were the one who asked a question that, as our own cousin, you should know the answer to!" Vito replied.

"Just shut up and Hurry up!" Amber yelled as they raced out the door.

* * *

 _5.00pm Friday, Urania Studios- Studio 42_

Everyone got into their positions just in time for the camera. Amber held a clipboard with some sheets of paper attached to it in her hands.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to 'The Fact and Challenge Show'!" Amber proclaimed. A fake applause sounded through the studio, just like last time.

"I'm your host, Amber! And as usual, we have Leif on the camera, Orango on the sound effects, and Vito on the lights and props!"

"I'm not sitting on the sound effects board though," Orango said. Amber face palmed, and it was assumed that Leif and Vito did the same.

"Anyway, today we have are first truths and dares to hand out to our lovely guests," Vito shone a spotlight behind Amber to reveal the same set of anthropomorphic animals as last week.

"Now our first dare is from our very own Vito!" A lot of people were confused. Vito came down from the boardwalk to be on stage.

"Yes, now Amber, do you have the box?" Vito asked. Amber dragged a cardboard box from underneath her chair and handed it to Vito.

Vito deviously grinned, "THIS!" -He held the box up- "Is payback for last week's stupidity."

"What stupidity?" Blaze asked.

"… Shuddap…" Vito inaudibly muttered.

"Who's the dare for?" Silver questioned.

"It's a surprise, but I'm basically daring them to get scared. Hence, the box," a spotlight shone on the box, giving a mystical aura to it. Vito ran off stage, laughing maliciously, and hissing something that sounded suspiciously like 'Tails'. A few of the competitors were scared due to Vito's maniac-like behaviour so far.

"Okay then! Moving on…" Amber scanned her eyes through the sheet of paper in her hands, "We have a dare from Tinker for Sonic!" Sonic flashed his signature cocky grin at the camera.

"Tinker dares you to run around the world backwards whilst singing a Justin Beaver song really loudly so that it annoys people." Sonic's grin vanished from sight, and was replaced with a look of horror.

"That's right, get going now," Jet sniggered.

Sonic started off with a light jog backwards, before taking off. He left a trail of bright blue and petrifying wails in his wake.

"Now let's see what he's up to," Amber said. A wide-screen TV that was suspended from the ceiling was lowered to be next to Amber.

It showed images of Sonic running backwards through quaint villages and bustling cities- all while chanting _'Baby, baby, baby ooh'_. Many shopkeepers, civilians, and authorities alike were yelling at where Sonic had been, shaking their fists into the air.

"Oh no…" Leif started.

"WHAT?" Omega asked blankly.

"He's coming back- BLOCK YOUR EARS!"

Orango, however, hadn't listened to Leif's warning, he could hear the squeaks and squeals of Sonic already. Deeply annoyed (and taking advantage of Sonic's lack of forward vision), Orango held a foot out in front of himself.

As Sonic re-entered the studio, he tripped backwards over Orango's foot, sending him tumbling and rolling backwards. He eventually came to a stop when he crashed into the wall on the other side of the studio.

"Sonic! Are you okay!?" Amy asked with her shrill voice.

"Oof… Yeah Ames, I'm fine. Just a little" –Sonic looked like he was about to barf- "shaken-up, nothing to worry about."

Sonic repositioned himself to lean against a wooden beam near where he crashed so that he could have a rest.

"Pity we don't have a medic…" Amber muttered, "Now we have a dare that was suggested by TWO people!"

The group was amazed, " _What would two people like to see most?"_ they thought, " _Hopefully it wasn't a kiss-athon…_ "

"Both Assassin Red _and_ Guest dared Cheese and Charmy to hug each other!"

"Okay!" Cheese said eagerly. He had a dark-grey cube pendant on a chain around his neck. A red 'Omega' symbol was on it, indicating that it was Omega's translating application.

"YAY! HUGGIES!" Charmy hyperactively squealed.

The two hugged as Orango played an 'aww' sound effect that reverberated throughout the studio.

"How cute!" Amy squeaked.

"So cute!" Silver exclaimed. Blaze (who was sitting next to him) rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded similar to the words 'so pure'.

"We have a dare here from SorryLads for Knuckles!" Knuckles grumbled as he stood up, "Come here so that I can whisper it into your ear."

Knuckles came closer to Amber and he put the side of his head towards her, "Tie Sonic to that wooden beam over there," Amber whispered. She gestured towards the wooden beam that Sonic was sleeping against.

Knuckles grinned, and a long piece of rope fell onto the stage from above. Knuckles tip-toed towards Sonic before he tied the rope to the wooden beam and wrapped it around Sonic seven times, finishing off the knot in a bow at the front.

Sonic woke up. His eyes widened once he noticed that he couldn't move with his arms bound to his sides.

"Wha-?"

The studio filled with laughter. Not sound effect laughter, but _real_ laughter.

"HELP! HELP! GET ME DOWN! UNTIE ME! PLEASE!" Sonic shrieked, but no one came to his aid except for Tails and Amy, who couldn't untie the very tight knot.

"It's no use!" Silver yelled, the laughter ceased, "What? Too cliché?"

" _Juuust_ a bit," Espio answered.

"How's Vito's doing?" Tails asked, he had abandoned Sonic and left Amy to tend to him.

"Check behind you," Amber said in an almost devious tone.

Tails swiftly turned, and his eyes widened at what he saw. A white sheet was, seemingly, floating in the air. With deep black circles for two eyes and a mouth, the figure horrified Tails.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GHOOOOOOST!"

"BOOGIEBOOGIEBOOGIE!" The ghost yelled as it chased Tails around the studio.

"Do ghosts actually look like that?" Blaze asked. Knuckles turned towards her and shook his head.

"Isn't that what the Boogie Monster says?" Big asked. He had a point, though, most ghosts didn't just yell 'Boogie, Boogie, Boogie' at you. That was, unless they wanted to dance.

After getting used to the sight of Tails screaming ("AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!") and the ghost yelling ("BOOGIEBOOGIEBOOGIE!"), a few of the competitors noticed that there was a purple mass in the centre of the ghost, and that there was a pair of very familiar shoes protruding from the bottom…

"Okay, that's enough Vito," Amber said, holding back her laughs.

"What?" Tails asked. He had stopped running like maniac.

The 'ghost' removed the sheet from their head and body, to reveal Vito underneath there. He wore a very smug grin on his face and he was crackling maniac laughter.

"Y- You!?" Questioned Tails.

"Surprise!" Vito exclaimed.

"That wasn't very nice," Sonic commented.

"So? You're the one tied to a beam," Shadow stated.

"Still, it wasn't nice!" Vector exclaimed.

"A dare's a dare, isn't it?" Leif suggested.

"Well I guess…" Amy mulled over.

"Hey, Tails," Vito said.

"W- What?"

Vito took in a deep breath and yelled, "BOOGIEBOOGIEBOOGIE!"

Tails let out a terrified scream and he curled into a ball.

"Welp, that's all we time for, so tune in next time for-"

" _The Fact and Challenge Show_!" Wave finished, holding in her laughs from Tails' terrified state.

* * *

 **A/N- Wow, I never expected so many responses to come in! Some of you have probably noticed that not everyone's truths and dares were put in here. The reason for this is because there were too many for me to write up in a week and I still want some for the next episodes! Another great thing with the truths and dares that were sent in is that there is a very large variety of characters involved with them. Out of the 18 there, 14 got a least one request. I would like some more truths, please!**

 **A note for _Christian Wolf27_ , your dare involving your character is, at the moment, invalid. This is because I suck at portraying other people's characters and there is no space for them. I'm currently contemplating whether or not I should have a guest host every week. If that does become the case then just send your character in again and the dare can be performed. Your dares (and the truth) will hopefully be performed next week.**

 **Here's a list of all competitors that are still in the competition;**

 **Sonic**

 **Tails**

 **Amy**

 **Knuckles**

 **Shadow**

 **Rouge**

 **Omega**

 **Cream**

 **Cheese**

 **Big**

 **Vector**

 **Espio**

 **Charmy**

 **Silver**

 **Blaze**

 **Jet**

 **Wave**

 **Storm**

 **Please send in your truths and dares and tune in next week!**


	3. Episode 3- Food Fiasco

**A/N- My first themed episode! I hope you like it, because it took me a while to do this one.**

 _4.46pm Friday, Urania Studios- Amber's Office_

"Have you FINISHED yet?" Amber asked her eldest brother.

"Not quite… Why do I need to write this again?" Vito replied. He was staring over a sheet of paper with some writing on it.

"You need to APOLOGIZE to Tails for last week! And to everyone else for your behaviour for the past two weeks!"

"Oh, right…" Vito mumbled. He returned to writing on the sheet.

"I don't see what the big fuss is about, we could get up to a lot of fun couldn't we O?" Leif sniggered.

"Heck yeah!" Orango exclaimed.

"Well sorry to ruin your 'fun', but we've got enough things to get through in this episode," Amber told the boys.

"Like?" Leif asked.

"You'll see," Amber glanced over to the clock, "We've still got quite a lot of time."

"You know, I think it's pretty cool that we managed to convince everyone to come to _our_ dimension for this show," Vito stated.

"More like tricked!" Leif exclaimed, "Shadow wouldn't've come if I- er- _we_ hadn't made G.U.N send him over."

"And it took a lot of convincing to get Knuckles to come," Amber thought out aloud, "We had to promise him that neither Rouge nor the Babylon Rogues would get to the Master Emerald."

"Yeah, who thought that _just one_ difference between two dimensions could change so much?" Orango (though unknowingly) rhetorically asked.

"I guess not having the Master Emerald or Chaos Emeralds meant that the Knuckles Clan couldn't destroy themselves, therefore resulting in the echidna race NOT plummeting to its inevitable doom and disaster," Vito explained.

"Gah! Guys! The clock!" Exclaimed Amber. The boys' heads whipped around to face the clock, where it was indicating that there were only three minutes to get the studio and set up.

"Does time flow faster here or something!?" Orango yelled.

They all ran out of the office, only to arrive just in time once again.

 _5.00pm Friday, Urania Studios- Studio 42_

Gasping for breath, Amber sat down in her seat.

"Hello… everyone… and welcome… to 'The Fact… and Challenge… Show'…" she breathed.

"Are you okay Amber? I could host if you like?" Vito asked, hoping to get the job.

"I'm fine… Vito," Amber replied, "Actually, would you like to get something off your chest before we begin?"

"Ah… Yes," he answered. He got out a sheet of paper and started reading it's words out aloud, "I sincerely apologize to everyone. I have not been myself for the past few weeks due to there being no Wi-Fi in Amber's office or this studio. I would also like to double-up my apology to Tails, I'm sorry that I took out my sheer anger on you by exploiting one of your fears. I hope that you aren't having any nightmares?"

"Not anymore…" Tails replied.

"Good! Then I better be off!"

Vito jumped super-humanly onto the above-stage boardwalk from the stage.

"Okay then! Today, we've got our first themed episode!" Amber exclaimed. Varying levels of intrigue spread through the studio.

"The theme is 'food', so there will be many truths and dares performed involving food!"

"Our first dare comes from SorryLads for Rouge! They dare you to wear a fruit hat for the episode!" Amber proclaimed.

"What!?" Rouge screamed. Knuckles was silently giggling from behind her, "I'd never-" but before she could finish, a colourful hat adorned with bananas, grapes, pears, apples and other types of fruit dropped onto her head.

"Cheers Vito!" Amber yelled, giving a thumbs-up signal upwards.

"Well at least it isn't _too_ ugly," Rouge stated.

"Sadly…" Knuckles mumbled.

"We have dare suggested by Demon Wind for Sonic!"

"Is it better than last week's?" Sonic asked.

"Depends."

"Okay, so what have I got to do this time? Juggle eggs? Eat newspaper? Cook something?" A 'ding, ding, ding' sound effect played, indicating that he got the right answer.

"Yes, you have to go into our backstage kitchen and cook this recipe," Amber said, holding out a sheet of paper.

"Tomato soup?" Sonic asked, raising a brow.

"Yes! Now start cooking!" Amber rushed.

Sonic ran at a normal speed into the backstage kitchen.

"While he's gone we'll just get tough a bit more. Now we have a truth from Christian Wolf27 for Cream!" Cream blushed slightly, "Christian Wolf27 asks; what is your favourite thing to ever bake?"

"Well I like to bake anything as long as I can do it with my mama or my friends!" Cream replied. An 'aww' sound effect echoed throughout the studio on her response.

"Do you have a favourite recipe though?" Amber said, wanting a more specific answer without sounding too pushy.

"Hmm… Vanilla cake with cream-cheese frosting is always fun!"

"Mmmmmmmmmmm… _cake_..." Orango drooled, just missing the sound effects board.

"Eww," Rouge stated. She leaned away from Orango, with her fruit hat nearly falling off in the process.

"Clean that up Orango!" Amber yelled in slight disgust, but she wasn't nearly as disgusted as most of the females, "Ah ha! Here we have a two-part dare from Christian Wolf27 directed at Wave!" Wave stood up, "The first part of the dare is to cook up a large pot of chilli!" Wave raised a brow at Amber "Well go on then, just join Sonic in the kitchen and come back out here when you're ready!" Wave trudged her way off of the stage.

 _5.08pm Friday, Urania Studios- Studio 42 Kitchen, Off-Camera_

Sonic saw Wave enter the kitchen. It was an industrial kitchen with white tiles, stainless steel appliances and state-of-the-art cooking utensils. It also had some of the freshest (and some of the most questionable) ingredients available.

"Hey there, Wave," Sonic greeted.

"Hello Sonic, I hear that you've gotta cook dull, boring soup," Wave said.

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Chilli," she replied as she got out a very large pot.

There was an awkward silence between the two for much of the cooking session. Wave's chilli was going superbly, being a very spicy and steaming concoction. Then Sonic read out the last step on his recipe…

"What the-" Sonic started.

"What now?" Wave asked in an annoyed fashion.

"It says that I've gotta add a dirty sock to the soup. That can't be right!"

"Gosh! Just _chill_! At least no one's going to be eating it or anything!"

Sonic shrugged it off as he searched in every cupboard, shelf and refrigerator for a dirty sock. _"Hmm…"_ he thought, _"There MUST be a dirty sock in here somewhere. I'm sure someone could've left one lying around."_ Then he saw it. A green, mouldy sock was placed in the deepest and darkest reaches of one of the cupboards. Sonic picked up the sock and smelt it, _"Yep, this is it alright."_

Sonic added it to his soup. It changed from a vibrant red to an acid green in seconds, before it calmed down to red again. Sonic's eyes darted over to Wave, who hadn't noticed the change in soup colour. He, reluctantly, picked up the soup and brought it out to the stage.

 _5.12pm Friday, Urania Studios- Studio 42_

"I've finished the soup!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Good, now we've got another dare form Demon Wind in conjunction to this one," Amber stated.

"Which is?" Sonic cringed, thinking of the worst.

"Amy and Tails need to taste-test Sonic's _fabulous_ tomato soup!"

"Okay, seems simple enough," Tails said.

"I know that it's going to taste great!" Amy exclaimed.

"Well then, here you go," Amber said with a slight smirk on her face (she read the recipe before she gave it to Sonic). She handed both Tails and Amy a large spoon each, and they took one large gulp each.

"Mmm! This is better than your usual cooking!" Tails exclaimed. Sonic breathed a sigh of relief.

Amy took her spoonful and, without opening her eyes to see her prize, sipped it down and felt the strange feeling of fabric on her tongue. She spat the soup out onto her spoon, opened her eyes, and saw the horror.

"SONIC! YOU PUT A SOCK IN THIS!" Screamed Amy as she got out her piko-piko hammer and started chasing Sonic around the studio.

"OI! No fighting!" Leif yelled. The duo stopped in their tracks.

"Amy, you can get your revenge later, just sit down and wait," Amber soothed.

Amy lowered her hammer and sat in her seat, but she was still fuming.

At that moment, Wave returned to the stage.

"It's not the best, but it'll do," Wave commented about the chilli in her hands.

"That's okay, it's not going to be eaten anyway."

"Well I'm glad of that!" Jet exclaimed.

"Did I miss something?"

" _Oh_ yeah, you missed something alright," answered Storm as he held back his chuckles.

"Anyway!" Amber changed the subject, "Come over here so that I can tell you the second phase of the dare to you."

Wave walked up to Amber and Amber whispered, "Dump the chilli on Vector."

Wave glanced over to the crocodile, who was preoccupied with Charmy. She brought the chilli behind Vector, and signalled for Storm to join her. Storm then lifted Wave up so that she was above Vector's head. Then, with a hot splat, the entire pot was dumped onto Vector's head.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He screamed. The chilli burned even though his scales protected him in most places.

"Okay! We _really_ need to hire a medic now!" Amber yelled, "Vito! Hose him off!"

Vito complied, and he hosed Vector off from above. He was, however, clearly not looking where he was aiming because the hose was drenching Storm, Wave and Charmy instead of Vector.

"Look where you're swinging that thing!" Wave screamed. Her feathers were saturated.

Vito then took more notice, and he started hosing off Vector properly.

"Leif, get 'im some bandages," Amber ordered. She made an annoyed sigh.

After wrapping Vector with bandages in the places where he was hurt most, the show continued on a wearier note.

"Okay, sorry for the interruption there," Amber composed herself, "Erm, we now have a dare for Blaze from FangurlMissK!"

"I sincerely hope that it doesn't involve scalding hot chilli," Blaze commented.

"Nope! This one is _entirely_ pain free! … Unless if you include Silver's wallet," Amber explained, glancing over to the sleeping Silver.

"FangurlMissK dares you to order 100 pizzas under Silver's name so that _he_ has to pay for them!"

"Well, I guess no damage could be done in the process," Blaze thought out aloud.

"Great! Here's the number for _Pizza Shack_ , and order away!"

After dialling the number on Amber's mobile, Blaze started ordering.

"Hello? I'd like to order one hundred pizzas… no, this is not a joke… it's for a party… Silver… er- hold on for a minute."

"Yes?" Amber asked incredulously.

"What's the address?" Blaze questioned.

"69 Lyra Avenue, Urania Studios, Studio 42," Amber answered almost robotically.

Blaze returned to her phone call.

"Yes, I'm still here. The address is sixty-nine Lyra Avenue, Ura- you know it? ... I see… Well see you then," Blaze hung up.

"How was it?" Amy asked.

"Not _too_ bad. It was understandably awkward at the start, but what really confused me was that he knew the place." Blaze answered.

"How would he know where we are?" Storm questioned.

"GOVERNMENT SPIES!" Orango screamed.

"Well _apparently_ ," Blaze shot a look at Orango, "orders of about twenty pizzas get sent here weekly. Now I wonder who might have done _that_."

Orango shot his hands up in the air, "What!? I get hungry! And, no offense, Vito, but your cooking _sucks_! And Leif's is way too spicy!"

"Are you critiquing my tastes in food? Fish n' chips boy?" Leif sniggered.

"I'd rather eat 'basic' foods than having my tongue burnt off!"

A pizza delivery boy (a cat with brown fur) stepped onto the stage, "Umm… is there a 'Silver' here?"

"I'm up! I'm up!" Silver yelled as he jerked awake.

"You ordered one hundred pizzas."

"No I didn't!"

"I SAW YOU EARLIER MAKING THE CALL. POSSIBLY YOU WERE 'SLEEP-DIALLING'?" Omega suggested.

"Was I?"

"Yes," Shadow stated.

"Okay… so that'll be eight hundred rings," the pizza boy said. A 'dun, dun, DUN' sound effect played.

"WHAT!? How much do these cost EACH!?" Silver screamed.

"Eight rings," Vito stated.

"How do you know that?" Espio asked.

"Maths isn't that hard, just divide it by one hundred," Vito replied smugly.

"Fine! Here's your money!" Silver exclaimed as he grabbed his wallet from his hammer-space and payed up, emptying said wallet in the process.

"So… I just leave them here?" The pizza boy asked. He had all 100 pizzas in a large pile in his hands.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever," Amber said dismissively. The pizza boy separated the large pile into several smaller ones. From above, a pincer hand was trying to pick up a pizza box from one of the small piles on the stage.

"VITO!" Amber, Leif and Orango yelled in unison. The pincer hand slowly retreated back up to above the stage.

"Okay…" Amber's eyes read the piece of paper, "Here we have _another_ dare from Christian Wolf27, and it's perfect for Amy to get her revenge. Just come over here and I'll tell you."

Amy walked up to Amber and she leaned in closer so that she could hear, "Smother Sonic in flour and butter. Just go into the kitchen and get the supplies while we work on another dare," Amy nodded and she ran off into the kitchen.

"Well then, since Amy needs to get prepared we might as well get to work on another dare from Christian Wolf27 for Tails! Now Tails, please where this blindfold and lay down over there," Amber gestured over to an oversized circle of pita wrap.

Tails put the blindfold on and laid on it. And, without noticing anything, Leif started to sprinkle beans, meat, lettuce, guacamole and other burrito ingredients on him… whilst wearing a pink tutu for no apparent reason.

When he was finished, Leif wrapped Tails up burrito-style and took off his blindfold.

"Wha- OH COME ON!" Tails yelled. He was struggling against his delicious prison to no avail. The scene appeared as though a giant burrito was eating Tails.

"I'm back!" Amy squealed. She was now on the stage. She held a lot of butter and a large bag of flour in her hands.

Amy started immediately on her dare by running up to Sonic and smothering him in the ingredients. He tried to run, but some flour got into his eyes and he had no visibility whatsoever. He continually ran into onstage props and other people.

"This is payback for the sock!" Amy screamed. When Amy finally stopped, Sonic looked like a powdered, yellow ball. The butter was stuck in the nooks and crannies of his quills and the flour was glued to the butter.

"… Am I gonna get hosed off now?" Sonic asked.

"Nope. You're not injured, so it'd be pointless to enlarge our water bill on you," Amber answered. Sonic attempted to retort, but Orango interrupted him.

"We're running late! Finish it now!" He screamed.

"Okay, okay! As Orango said, that's all we have time for this week. Next time we'll have our first ever elimination ceremony where someone will be going home. So stay tuned for-"

"'The Fact and Challenge Show'!" Big yelled enthusiastically.

 **A/N- Next week is the Elimination Ceremony, so no truths or dares will be performed. It doesn't mean that you can't send them in though.**

 **Here's a list of all competitors that are still in the competition;**

 **Sonic**

 **Tails**

 **Amy**

 **Knuckles**

 **Shadow**

 **Rouge**

 **Omega**

 **Cream**

 **Cheese**

 **Big**

 **Vector**

 **Espio**

 **Charmy**

 **Silver**

 **Blaze**

 **Jet**

 **Wave**

 **Storm**

 **Please send in your truths and dares and tune in next week!**


	4. Excuse 1- The Electrical Storm

"Hi guys, Amber here. I'd just like to say that this week's episode has been delayed."

"Yeah there was a- uh- uh..." Orango drabbled.

"There was an electric storm up and the connection's pretty shit." Vito simply stated.

"Yeah! That is _totally_ what's happened!" Leif said disbelievingly.

"But never fear! We will be back next week!" Orango hastily stated.

"Yup, it will replace this chapter so that the episode order is still accurate to the chapter order," Vito informed.

"But in the meantime," Amber started, "There's a poll on JellyfishSoup's profile page. We're asking if we should get off of our lazy asses and get a medic."

"This action was forwarded after my pretty shitty job at hosing off Vector last week." Vito explained.

"So start voting!" Leif exclaimed.

"POLLS! VOTES! POLITICS!-"

"SHUT UP ORANGO!" Everyone except Orango shouted in unison.

 **A/N- Sorry guys! School stress n' all. You can still send in truths and/or dares as you please. I also ask you to vote on the poll!**

 **P.S- This _might_ foreshadow something in later chapters, I just wrote this on the train so I'm not sure about that one.**

 **P.P.S- Another thing. If I have to make up more excuses for these hopeless fools, should I make an archive of them after the show's finished? Maybe make a separate story for them? Just leave that response in the reviews.**

 **EDIT- The Poll is now on the profile, I didn't know that you had to select it to be on your profile. Oh well, \\_(ツ)_/ at least I know for next time.**


End file.
